


Obligatory Pink Floyd And Beatles Group Chat AU

by Wewillcarryon



Category: Pink Floyd, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kinda a crack fic but I like the idea tbh, M/M, Paul is the embodiment of musical gay, also roger would kill to have a single day away from school, for some reason I really like these, group chat au, rick wants ppl to chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wewillcarryon/pseuds/Wewillcarryon
Summary: roger the first:heysyder:no





	1. 1: roger i will stab u with a rusty spork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLANATION (BC im shit at writing)  
> rogerthefirst = Roger Waters  
> syder = Syd Barrett  
> junejohn = John Lennon  
> davidfishlungs = David Gilmour  
> polmac = Paul McCartney  
> rickmew = Richard Wright  
> ringowantstodrumo = Ringo Starr  
> georgewithguitars = George Harrison

**rogerthefirst added junejohn, polmac and syder to 'FUCK this'**

  
**rogerthefirst:** hey

**syder:** no

**junejohn:** ^^

**roger the first:** who's gonna add the others

**junejohn:** fine

**junejohn added davidfishlungs, nicars, ringowantstodrumo, georgewithguitars and rickmew to 'FUCK this'**

**rogerthefirst:** 1: david tf

2: rick tf

**davidfishlungs:** rog

**rogerthefirst:** what

**davidfishlungs:** how did you change our names 

the names cant be changed 

how tf 

it was davidgills

and ricks was pianokey

**rogerthefirst:** huh

weird 

**polmac:** I AM LISTENING TO BMC

BMC

_BMC_

AKA THE GREATEST MUSICAL EVER WRITTEN 

**rickmew:** jesus

**nicars:** i am concerned 

**georgewithguitars:** same 

**ringowantstodrumo:** fellas we are in school

wait

paul

how are you listening to BMC in a school 

**polmac:** rings

did u forget that bathrooms exist

**ringowantstodrumo:** i am in the bathroom

**polmac:** i am in the maths building 

**ringowantstodrumo:** we are in the same class

**junejohn:** are us 3 in the same bathroom

**rogerthefirst:** WE 4 IN THE SAME BATHROOM 

**georgewithguitars:** guys

**davidfishlungs:** make that 5

**georgewithguitars:** guys 

**rogerthefirst:** hghhhhbgvjgjvvhghnvgfcvchgbffndhfrddgfgsdgfedthe DV y tf tftfbbukmhh hmm

**georgewithguitars:** guys

**syder:** did u just have a stroke

**georgewithguitars:** guys 

**junejohn:** they're fighting 

**georgewithguitars:** _guys_

**junejohn:** or fuCKING

**georgewithguitars: _GUYS_**

**syder:** i hope not 

**junejohn:** no

theyre fighting 

what George

**georgewithguitars:** TEACHER

COMING

**rogerthefirst:** jbjhvhjgyugjhhubjyv **bnmmhvjhv** _nmnbjbbmkjh_ kkhggvnhhvhbn

FFUCK

im fine

**polmac:** DAVID IS UNCONSCIOUS 

WAIT TEACHER

FUCK

**nicars:** YEP

**rickmew:** IS DAVID OK

**junejohn: HES UNCONSCIO**

the teacher is coming to the bathroom?

**syder:** wait

nope

hes back 

**junejohn:** IDEA

WE NEED TO SNEAK OUT

AND DRAG DAVID SOMEWHERE

**syder:** IVE GOT A NOTE TO GET OUT

**rogerthefirst:** HOW

**syder:** I FAKED IT DUH

TEACHER LET US GO

IM COMING TO THE BATHROOM 

**davidfishlungs:** roger I will stab you with a rusty spork

**rogerthefirst:** come at me biytxcjh

**davidfishlungs:** Wtf

**rogerthefirst:** shaky hands

**davidfishlungs:** shaky hands

s h a k y h a n d s

**_s h a k y h a n d s_ **

_ **S H A K Y H A N DS** _

_ **SH AK Y HANDS** _

_ **YOU HAVE SHAKY HANDS MY NOSE IS BROKEN** _

**rogerthefirst** : oh lol ye

so Syd

u here? 

**syder:** yes

two questions

1: are u blind

**rogerthefirst:** how do we leave

**syder:** getting to that

2: rog,,,,,,,,, why do you have blood on ur hands????

**rogerthefirst:** lmao its coconut

meant to say tomato

**syder** : i am,,,,,,,, right in,,,,, front of u

**rogerthefirst** : still texting

**junejohn** : ya, wash ur hands

u ain't leaving

**polmac:** IM OUT DUDES

**junejohn:** IT TOOK ME 1 MINUTE WTF

**rogerthefirst:** SAME 

HOW

**syder:** YOU ARE COVERED IN BLOOD

HOW TF

YOU ARE OUTSIDE DRESSED IN RED

**rogerthefirst:** pietre

**syder:** wat

**rogerthefirst:** u know 

pietre 

the rhiming words

**syder:** poetry???

**rogerthefirst:** no

its pietre u fooed

**davidfishlungs:** r u kidding rog

**rogerthefirst: _NO_**


	2. 2: crp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get some advice? The first chapter was cliche af tbh

**nicars:** why are we here

**rickmew:** roger

**rogerthefirst:** i am the embodiment of health 

**polmac:** what

**rogerthefirst:** i am the embodiment of health 

**syder:** hes on a stretcher 

and medicine 

**polmac:** why

**rogerthefirst:** I BROKE MY LEG AND THE BS SCHOOL WON'T LET ME GO HOMW

**syder:** YOU PULLED A MUSCWE

**junejohn:** uwu

**syder:** question

what the fuck

**ringowantstodrumo:** ok

rog can now spell

and hes on a stretcher 

and the first thing u are confused about 

is jon saying uwu 

**nicars:** who

**polmac:** WHY IS ROGER ON A STRETCHER

**rogerthefirst:** oh i got takelec 

tacked

tackled 

by a random guy 

idk why tho

**georgewithguitars:** huh

i wonder why

totally not the blood lol

**syder:** hey john

why are you giving rog crp

**junejohn:** HE MIGHT BE DEAD 

**syder:** how high are u?

**junejohn:** 5' 10

**syder:** what 

**polmac:** how does roger need crap

crp

cpr

**ringowantstodrumo:** god

**syder:** also i know why frogs in the stretcher

**junejohn:** it's kinda obvious

they should be in the swamp

**georgewithguitars:** oh my god shut up

**syder:** no

btw hes in the stretcher bc

oops

**rickmew:** what

**nicars:** you cant do that

**davidfishlungs:** woahhhhhhhhhhhh

roger lying?????????????????????? unheard of 

**syder:** he kinda 

gto stabbed

**rickmew:** uh what

**syder:** got stabbed lol

**davidfishlungs:** jesus


End file.
